marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dog Logan (Earth-616)
| Alignment = Bad | Relatives = Folkbern Logan (ancestor, deceased); unnamed paternal grandfather (deceased); unnamed paternal grandmother (deceased); Thomas Logan (father, deceased); unnamed mother (deceased); James Howlett (paternal half-brother); X-23 (brother's clone/niece); Daken (nephew, deceased); Erista (nephew); William Downing (Gunhawk) (nephew, deceased); Saw Fist (nephew, deceased); Cannon Foot (nephew, deceased); Shadowstalker (neice, deceased); Fire Knives (neice, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Howlett Estate, Alberta, Canada | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = Three scars across his face | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Teacher; Former servant | Education = | Origin = Sadistic half-brother of Wolverine | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Paul Jenkins; Bill Jemas; Andy Kubert; Joe Quesada | First = Origin #1 | Last = | HistoryText = Origin Born in 1882, “Dog” was the the son of Thomas Logan, the groundskeeper of the Howlett Estate. His father gave him the nickname, and treated him as if he was a dog, beating him often. In his youth, he played with James and their friend Rose on an almost daily basis. One Christmas night, John Howlett, Sr. noticed that his son James was too preoccupied by his new puppy to care about a toy train he had also received. In an act of charity, he decided that Dog would enjoy the toy more. Upon returning home with his first Christmas present, Dog’s father discovered the gift, and beat him horribly for accepting charity from the Howletts. While roughhousing near a body of water, Dog once accidentally knocked James, who couldn’t swim, into it. Dog saved James, and James’ father forgave the incident, stating, “Boys will be boys.” James’ grandfather, on the other hand, believed that Dog should be taught a lesson for being so careless and convinced his father to beat him when he returned home. Adulthood After growing up around her, Dog developed feelings for Rose, but lacked the ability to show it. He did what he was accustomed to, and attempted to force himself on Rose. He failed, as James happened upon them and distracted him, saying he'd run off and tell his father. Rose then managed to smack Dog and get away. Mr. Howlett asked Thomas to discipline his son. Dog then later attacks James for ratting him out, and his pet dog rushes over and bites Dog, resulting in Dog killing it. Mr Howlett then fires Dog's father. In a surprising turn of events, Thomas did not blame Dog this time, but instead blamed “Soft John” (James' father) for raising such a wimpy son. Highly disgruntled, he and Dog headed to the Howlett Estate with rifles to talk with his former employer. They killed several of the workers at the estate, and used Rose to get into the room where James’ mother resided (to try to convince her to leave with them). There, Thomas shot John in the head, killing him. This enraged James to the point that he ran directly at Thomas, stabbing him in the chest with his newly revealed claws. James then slashed the new claws across Dog’s face, causing him to run away bleeding profusely. James' mother, overwhelmed by grief, killed herself with Thomas' gun. After the deaths of his parents, murdering Thomas and disfiguring Dog, James and Rose left the estate. James' grandfather and the police questioned Dog about the incident, and he claimed that Rose was the killer. Hunting Wolverine On his deathbed several years later, Mr. Howlett (who sought to make amends with James), asked an older Dog to find the two. He revealed that he knew where the train they took was destined all those years ago. Dog set out to find them, and came upon a desolate camp where he found an elderly man watching people come and go. Dog asked the old man where they might have gone, and he suggested a mining camp. Dog thanked him by snapping his neck. When James and Dog finally met again, James didn’t even remember where he came from, as the trauma of losing his parents and killing a man at such a young age affected his memory. Dog attempted to kill James and seemed to be winning until James suddenly remembered his past and turned the tide. James popped his claws in preparation to kill Dog, but Rose got in the way. James accidentally killed her. Dog fled the scene. Recently, Dog has been seen hunting down young Logan and his wolf pack and later appeared to be transported in modern day New York, intent on getting revenge on Logan. In the Canadian Wilderness, Dog comes back to his cabin with some dead animal he found, he cooks it and takes a bite. "That's some good wolverine. It'll do for now, at least." (Ominous splash panel) of Dog's wall full of newspaper clippings about Wolverine's new school he just opened up in Westchester. Savage Learning While in the future (or in our case the present) in his cabin, he was greeted by a future version of himself, who told him it was time for him to start hunting his brother in the Savage Lands, without giving out anything of the outcome of the battle. Through unknown means, he made it to the Savage Land and shot down Logan with a laser pistol while he was jumping around the trees. . Later he killed his future self and was offered a teacher's job at the Hellfire Academy, which he accepted, becoming the physical education coach of the school. | Powers = As the character's original appearance took place in the 1800's, the character may not age at a normal rate, however, this could also be due to his ability to time-travel. Other powers have not been demonstrated. | Abilities = Dog Logan is a capable fighter and an expert tracker. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Time Diamonds: Dog discovered the Time Diamonds in the mine near the Yukon river. These Time Diamonds allow him to travel through time and space. Sometimes he can concentrate on a place and time and be taken there. Other times the Time Diamonds take him where they "think" he needs to be. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Shotgun and an assortment of futuristic weapons at his disposal. | Notes = * Dog resembles James Howlett's future enemy Sabretooth, which has caused much confusion and debate amongst fans. ** A caption in the X-Men Origins: Wolverine video game states Victor Creed's nickname as a boy was "Dog". Its seems that the mainstream characters Dog Logan and Victor Creed were combined into one character in the X-Men Cinematic Universe. ** According to and , however, Dog Logan is NOT Victor Creed (Sabretooth). ** The two have met each other, while working at the Hellfire Academy where Sabretooth knew him as Logan's brother and Dog knew him as the guy who wished he was. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Humans Category:Howlett Family Category:Logan Family